My little ninjago: The alicorn princes
by thetrueninjagofan12
Summary: when strange portals appear and kidnaped the ninja (and Nya) they are taken to the land of equestrian and are turned into ponies. will they make it back to Ninjago or are they gonna be stuck ponies forever. sorry for the bad summary, first fanfiction. I don't own my little pony or ninjago. this is incase I forget a disclaimer /
1. beginnings

My little ninjago the alicorn princes.

Kai's p.o.v (a lot of this will be in kai's p.o.v. sorry kai haters ;))

It was a normal day to start out for my brothers and I. we were training as usual when…..

" _HELP ME !_ " I screamed, something grabbed my leg and was pulling me in. i fell to the ground and started _clawing_ at the ground until my fingers were raw and bleeding.

"Kai!" That was Lloyd's voice. They were running towards me when they too were grabbed by the strange portals. When I say _they_ I mean everyone accept for sensei Wu. i was falling from the sky the last i remember. Oh and i was a pony… then everything went black

 **A/N Sorry for a bad chapter, but I promise the others will get better. Please don't hate me for this. I'm writing my first fanfiction.**

 **Anyways chapter question**

 **Who's your favorite ninja?**

 **Mine's personally Kai.**

 **Leave your answer in the comments and don't forget to r/r =)**


	2. Chapter 2 welcome to sweet apple acres

_**Disclaimer: i don't own either shows. If i did i'd be a freaking millionaire!**_

 _Chapter 2 welcome to sweet apple acres_

 _Kai's P.O.V. (see i told you)_

" _Ugh… my, everything." I woke up in an apple feild, scratch that, orchard. I was getting acquainted with my surroundings when…_

" _Are you alright mister?" I looked around until my eyes settled on a little filly (and yes it's applebloom), staring at me obviously concerned. "Y-y-yeah, I'm ok -OW!" i clutched my side in pain with one of my hooves._

" _Wait right here mister. I'll get my sister." "oh-kay.." as she was running up the hill i heard her shouting "APPLEJACK SOMEPONY HURT OUT HERE!" Oh i wish she didn't yell, my head hurts. "Now what's all the yellin' and fussin' about?" an orange pony- applejack i'm guessing, said as she followed her sister over the hill, over to me._

 _Applejack's P.O.V. (someone different *gasps in shock and faints*)_

" _Oh sweet CELESTIA!" I cried noticing the injured- ALICORN(?)- stallion laying under one of our trees, barely conscious. "OH CELESTIA ARE YOU ALRIGH'!?" His response was faint, quiet, due to faltering consciousness. "No.. but maybe if you stop yelling that might help."_

" _Applebloom stay with him, I'm getting Twilight. "Sure thing AJ." then I was gone._

 _I was running through ponyville, straight to the castle of friendship. "Twilight! Open up!"_

 _It was Spike who opened the door. "Applejack, you could have just walked in."_

" _Sorry Spike, I panicked."_

" _What's wrong, AJ?" Twilight said, walking out of the castle to greet her southern friend. "Twilight. There's an emergency at the farm. A pony came out of nowhere and he's hurt really bad."_

 _She gasped," oh my celestia is he okay?" "I don't know, but i can tell you he's an-" i check to see if any pony's listening then i whisper "Alicorn" She looked at me in disbelief," a mysterious alicorn showed up here about a half an hour ago, but he wasn't hurt."_

" _What!?" Now I was shocked_

" _Yeah, i don't know how I got here…" we all looked over to see a green pony with a pale blonde mane and green and yellow eyes._

" _Who are you?" i asked. "Lloyd. Who are you?" "AppleJack." I growled at him. " but we don't have time for this. There's somepony hurt back at Sweet Apple Acres." "Then what are we waiting for, let's go."_

 _Applebloom's POV (i'd do kai, but he's unconscious)_

" _Oh- I hope they get here fast" I whisper to myself_

 _Then I hear a groan below me. He's awake._

 _Kai's POV (and we're back)_

 _I woke up, groaning in pain. I go to get up, but a hoof on my shoulder prevents me from doing so. "Don't push yourself, you're hurt." she says softly, a soothing smile on her face. "What's your name? Mine's Applebloom." "Kai…" my voice is harsh, hardly audible, and quiet. My throat hurts, too. I must have hit it off a tree branch or something._

 _She talked to me for a bit, only when I had a question did I interrupt, my throat hurts that bad. Then Applejack returned, with 2 ponies in tow._

" _KAI?!" A green pony ran towards me._

 _I recognise that voice anywhere "Lloyd?"_

" _Kai what happened? are you okay? where are the others?" "Lloyd, I don't know,okay?" "What? I can't understand you."_

" _Lloyd, leave him alone, c'mon we need to get him back to the house." Apple Jack said._

 _Lloyd's POV_

Poor Kai. When we got to sweet apple acres, the first thing I saw was Kai. He was hurt, bad. And it was scary to see him, the ninja who saved my life, so weak and frail like this… but after what twilight told me about being an alicorn it was confusing to see him as one. He has nothing special about him, besides his elemental abilities, is that why? Does that mean that all of us are going to be alicorns?


	3. Chapter 3 the water ninja in the capital

disclaimer i don't own either show, yada yada, if i did' i'd be rich, blah blah blah (laughs)

Nya's P.O.V.

Where in ninjago am I? Or am I in ninjago? I am a pony after all. A pegasus I'm guessing. I do have wings. I glance into a puddle. I'm a pinkish red mare with a black mane and some sort of symbol on my 's a heart with a water drop in it. I walk around for a bit to get accustomed with my surroundings until I find some sort of…... castle? I'm guessing so because it's so heavily guarded. And as if on cue a tall pony with a flowing blueish purple mane and a blue flank walks out of the castle.

"Hello." I say to the mare "Can you tell me? I'm not sure where i am. I'm kind of lost."

"Of course, my little pony" (see what I did there) said the mare "You are in Canterlot, and I am Princess Luna, the ruler of the night."

"Oh, my apologies, your majesty" I said, bowing.

"It's alright little one. What is your name?"

"Nya, your majesty. Wait if your princess of the night, then there's a princess of the day, correct?"

"Sigh, yes. My sister Princess Celestia." She said, bitterly. "Never mind that, where are you from, Nya?"

"I-" _I can't tell her I'm from another world, she won't believe me._ "I- uh…" _but I don't know where to lie about._ Though my panicked thoughts were short lived.

"Are you from ponyville?"

"Ponyville? Oh yeah, Ponyville. Yeah that, eh heh heh that's where I'm from." _Maybe that's where Kai is._

"Are you in canterlot for the fashion show?" she asked me.

"What fashion show?" I asked, naturally curious.

"The one with Rarity as the main designer, if you live in ponyville than you should know who Rarity is."

"Oh, uh yeah, Rarity, heh heh heh. So where is the fashion show?"

"Follow me."

 _At the fashion show_

"So, darling, you would like to get to ponyville." the white unicorn asked me. Of course I explained everything to her first.

"Yeah, I just want to find my brother and friends."

"Of course darling, i'll show you to the station when the show is over."

 _After the show_

As Rarity and I walked out of the boutique, I heard someone call my name.

"NYA!?" a blackish gray earth pony ran towards me.

"Cole?" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Do you know where everyone else is?"

"No, i'm sorry." he looked ashamed.

"Well we're heading to ponyville, want to come?"

"Sure, I guess. But how do we know that they're there?"

"We don't but we never will if we don't try."

"True."

 _In Ponyville_

"Wow." Ponyville is a beautiful village. The only problem is that there was a GIANT crystal castle in the edge of town. Which is where Rarity was taking us.

"This is Twilight's house, if anypony knows where your friends are, she does." Rarity said cheerfully knocking on the door. "Twilight, are you here?" No answer. "I guess she's not here." as we were walking away the door opened. A light purple mare with a dark purple mane and blue streak walked out.

"I'm sorry Rarity, i'm still not coordinated with this castle, what do you need."

"Hello Starlight darling, can you tell me where Twilight is?"

"Oh she's at Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack had a serious emergency."

"What emergency, uh, starlight." I stepped in, needing to know where my brother is and knowing he's safe.

"Uh. hello, who are you." she said to cole and I.

"Nya and this is Cole but never mind that, what was the emergency."

"Uhhh, there was somepony hurt, apparently he came out of nowhere."

"I'm sorry, but he?" Cole stepped in. "Yeah, uh he was a stallion, all that I know is that he was really hurt, and that he was an alicorn, for some reason, just like the one that showed up at the castle."

"I'm sorry darling, but did you say _ALICORN_?" Rarity chimed in.

"Yeah the one that was here's name was Lloyd I think but I don't know the other one's name."

"LLOYD!?" Cole pretty much tackled the poor mare, I was also excited to hear his name but I didn't jump at her.

"Ummm excuse me, Starlight but where is Sweet Apple Acres." Cole asked calmly, embarrassed by his recent outburst.

"Ohh Don't worry about that darling just follow me." Rarity started walking away and we followed, Starlight included.

 _At Sweet Apple Acres_

"KAI!?" I ran towards my brother who was really hurt. "Kai, what happened?"

He was trying to talk but all I got was a hazy whisper from him. Lloyd was just sitting there, his expression was blank and worried. I had to check on him yeah my brother was hurt, but there was nothing that I could do about that, but Lloyd, I probably could.

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked up, that's a good sign.

"I'm fine." Wow that was cold, especially for Lloyd.

"Are you sure, Lloyd? You aren't acting like yourself."

I placed my wing around his shoulder, or at least I think it's his shoulder.

"Nya, leave me alone." That was when Cole walked over.

"Come on Lloyd, what's wrong?"

"I just hate seeing Kai so weak, and so useless."

We all do. And it really hurts to see that my brother is so weak, useless, hurt….

Then we heard a loud burp. "C'mon everypony, we're off to the Crystal Empire!"

 _ **Jay's p.o.v.**_

What the heck! Am I A PONY! THIS IS AMAZING!

 **A/N: Yeah, Jay is a brony. Things are getting intense. Kai is hurt, Nya and Cole found their way to ponyville, and the next stop is THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE. Prepare for the ego of Spike (the brave and glorious) at full capacity.**

 **Chapter question (i'll have 2 because i forgot the one for chapter 2)**

 **Question one: Who is your favorite pony? Is it:**

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **Fluttershy**

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **Applejack**

 **Rarity**

 **Pinkie pie**

 **Question two: what was your favorite episode of ninjago?**

 **Leave answer in description**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm so sorry!

Hey guys, Thetrueninjagofan12 here. I know it's been a while since I updated this story, I honestly forgot about it for a while up to this point. I know you guys want more and I'll try to get you what you want as soon as possible. It's been a couple years since I started chapter 4 so I'll have to look over it and see what I can do about reviving the story. I'm terribly sorry for making you guys wait this long for an update. For old time's sake, here's a chapter question.

 **If you were given the oppourtunity to meet any of the ninja, and only one, who would it be and why?**

Leave your answers in the reviews.


End file.
